O NO SHI SEASON 2
by Hepra.Iir
Summary: Masa depan akan berubah akibat kedatangannya. Seorang manusia yang dulunya perna menjadi sosok paling di takuti di dunia Shinobi, kini muncul kembali sebagai manusia pengubah takdir di dunia baru ini...


**O NO SHI *SEASON 2***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : ASSALAM'ALLAIKUM WARAMATULLAHI BARAQATU. HALOOO PARA READER-SAN, SYA ADALAH AUTHOR BARU YANG AKAN MELANJUTKAN FIC DARI O NO SHI KE SEASON 2 NYA. PERTAMA-TAMA ATAS NAMA KAKAK SYA ( ), SYA MEMINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARNA KAKAK SYA TDK BISA MENGUPDATE FIC O NO SHI. SEBAGIAN BESAR DARI KALIAN PASTI SANGAT KECEWA DAN SANGAT MARAH. JADI SEKALI LAGI ATAS NAMA KAKAK SYA, SYA MINTA MAAF. KAKAK SYA TIDAK MENGUPDATE FIC O NO SHI KARENA DIA MEMPUNYAI MASALAH DALAM KEHIDUPAN NYATA. PERTAMA, DIA SUDAH MEMPUNYAI CALON ISTRI KARENA DIA TELAH DI JODOHKAN OLE AYAHKU. DAN LAGI, DIA SANGAT MENCINTAI CALON ISTRINYA ITU.. (LALU, APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN FIC?). MASALAHNYA, DIA TERLALU FOKUS TERHADAP FIC YANG MEMBUAT DIA KURANG PERHATIAN DENGAN CALONNYA ITU. AKHIRNYA CALONNYA ITU MELARANG DIA MEMBUAT FIC! DAN TENTU SAJA DIA AKAN MENGIKUTI CALONNYA ITU. DAN KARENA ITULAH, DIA MENYURUH ADIKNYA (SAYA) UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FIC INI. (KOK MALAH CURHAT?! PLAKKK.-_-).**

 **SYA SEBENARNYA HANYALAH READER. JADI MAU TIDAK MAU, SYA HARUS MENGIKUTI SURUHAN KAKAKU. DAN JIKA ADA YANG MARAH KARENA SEMUA ITU DAN TIDAK PERCAYA, ITU URUSAN KALIAN. TAPI SYA TEGASKAN SEKALI LAGI! SEPENTING-PENTINGNYA DUNIA FANFIC, KEHIDUPAN NYATA JAULAH LEBIH PENTIG.! JIKA KALIAN AUTHOR YANG PROFESIONAL, PASTILAH KALIAN MENGERTI DENGAN MASALAH YANG DI HADAPI KAKAKKU. APALAGI SEKARANG DIA AKAN MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS. TENTU SAJA WAKTU UNTUK MENULIS FIC AKAN SANGAT BERKURANG. JADI KARENA ITU SYA AKAN MENULIS FIC O NO SHI DENGAN MURNI KARYA SYA TANPA CAMPUR TANGAN SIAPAPUN. TENANG SJA, SYA HANYALAH ANAK YANG MASIH DUDUK DI BANGKU SMP TINGKAT 3. JADI, SYA PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU UNTUK MENULIS FIC. JADI, SELAHKAN NIKMATI SAJA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **: NARUTO DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DALAM CERITA, BUKANLAH KEPUNYAAN SAYA. (KECUALI KARAKTER OOC).**

 **.**

 **WARNING:**

 **SMART NARU! GOOD LUCKE NARU! OOCC!**

 **PAIRING : XXXXX ( SEPERTI YANG DI JANJIKAN DALAM SEASON 2 INI, NARUTO AKAN MEMILIKI PAIR. TAPI MASIH RAHASIA).**

 **.**

 **DAN KEPSTIAN : NOT MAINSTRAEM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1. (PARALOC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JEDARRRRR!**

 **.**

 **TESS! TESS! TESS!**

 **.**

Hujan deras dan petir sedang mengguyur kota kyoto dan sekitarnya di malam yang dingin ini. Di dalam kawasan hutan di kyoto, terlihat seorang manusia dengan pakaian copang camping dan luka disekujur tubuhnya, sedang pingsan di tegah derasnya hujan di hutan itu. Orang itu merupakan seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 18 tahun, dan memiliki rambut merah jabrik yang agak panjang.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata pria itu terbuka secara perlahan yang memperlihatkan mata emas setajam elang. Dia menatap datar langit malam yang sedang menurunkan tetesan air dengan derasnya itu. Dengan pelan, dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ughh". Dia meringis saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur.

Menghiraukan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dia tetap bangkit walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Setelah berhasil berdiri, dia memegang tangan kirinya dan menatap sayu kedepan.

.

 **DEGG!**

.

 **"NI-SAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! JANGAN NI-SAN..."**

.

Dia memgang kepalanya yang terasa sakit pada saat sekilas ingatan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi?! Seharusnya aku sudah mati!'. Pikirnya.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya.

'Hutan? Aku belum perna melihat hutan ini!'. Pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, matanya manajam dan mimik mukannya mengeras. Dia menatap lurus kedepan dan mulai bersiaga.

'Aura ini!'. Batinnya.

Dia terus menatap kedepan dan samakin meningkatkan ke waspadaanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

.

 **SHINGGGG!**

.

'Cih, sial!'

.

 **BLARRRRRR!**

.

Sebuah tembakan laser meluncur kearahnya dan meledak tepat di tempat dia berpijak. Ledakannya cukup besar sehingga area di sekitar ledakan itu hancur lebur, dan menimbulkan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

.

 **WUSHHH!**

.

Pria berambut merah itu berhasil lolos dari ledakan tadi dan keluar dari kepulan asap itu. Tapi sayang, dia sedikit terlambat.

.

TES! TES! TESS!

.

Darah terus saja menetes dari lengen kirinya yang putus. Dia menatap lengan kirinya dengan pandangan datar.

'Putus? Sakit?! Jadi benar, aku masih hidup! Tapi, bagaimana?!'. Pikirnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan lengannya, Dia kembali menatap ke arah tempatnya berpijak tadi yang sekarang terlihat hancur dan meninggalkan kawah berdiameter 10 m, dan dalamnya 2 m.

'Serangan yang cukup berbahaya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku pasti mati jika terkena serangan itu!' pikirnya.

.

GROOOOOARRRR!

.

Aungan hewan buas mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Matanya sedikit membulat pada saat dia melihat seekor kucing yang cukup besar berekor 2, yang tubuhnya berbalut api biru, bersiap menyerangnya dengan cakar raksasanya.

.

 **DUAKHHHH!**

 **BRAKKKK!**

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja monster itu terpental kesamping dan menabrak batu yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan retakan yang cukup besar.

.

 **BRUKK!**

.

"OHOGKK" Pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja berlutut dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Sial, untung masih sempat. Tapi!'. Pikirnya sambil melirik monster biru itu yang saat ini sedang berusaha bangkit.

Setelah berhasil bangun, kucing raksasa itu menatap tajam dirinya.

.

 **GRRRRRRRR!**

.

Kucing itu menggeram marah kepadanya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, dia melesat cepat ke arah pria berambut merah tadi. Melihat kucing itu melesat kearahnya, dia hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburuh tanpa berusaha menghindar ataupun bangkit dari berlututnya. Sudah dekat dari sang target, kucing raksasa itu bersiap untuk melayangkan cakarnya ke arah pria itu.

 **.**

 **SLASHHH!**

 **BRAKHH!**

.

Akan tetapi lima meter dari sang target, cakar kucing raksasa itu malah berebnturan dengan dinding transparan berwana merah yang muncul melindungi pria itu.

 **"Hentinkan Kuroko!"**

Kucing raksasa itu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas menatap siapa pemilik suara berat tersebut. Terlihat sesosok makhluk bersayap gagak dan berpakaian khas perang, sedang melayang di udara dan melihat kucing raksasa itu dengan datar. pria yang menjadi target serangan kucing raksasa tadi, sedikit menoleh keatas melihat orang yang telah menghentikan serangan yang mengancam nyawanya itu. dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan darah yang terus saja keluar dari lengan kirinya yang putus, Pria itu mencoba meneliti siapa gerangan makhluk yang sedang melayang dengan sayap gagak itu.

'Makhluk apa itu?!' pikir pria itu.

Paham dengan kata-kata itu, kucing raksasa tersebut mulai menurunkan cakarnya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh kucing itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sangat terang. Dan setelah sinar itu meredup, maka terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut biru dan berwajah datar. (Lihat aja profil dari kuroro di anime Kuroko no basuke)

Pemuda yang bernama Kuroko itu, langsung saja berlutut layaknya kesatria yang sedang menghadap pimpinannya.

"Tengu sama". Ucap Hormat Kuroko.

" Kenapa Tengu-sama menghentikanku?! Bukankah orang ini adaalah anggota teroris yang ingin menculik Yasaka-sama?!". Tanya Kuroko.

Secara perlahan, sosok yang bernama tengu itu turun kebawah dan mendarat di antara Kuroko dan Pria berambut merah itu. Pria berambut merah itu, terus menatap sosok bernama tengu dengan teliti. Tengu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan datar dan sedikit tajam. Setelah merasa cukup melihatnya, Tengu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Seharusnya kau harus lebih waspada walaupun sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang sekarat sekalipun. Perhatikan baik-baik, ada apa di depanmu itu",. Ucap tengu sambil menunjuk kearah Pria berambut merah tadi.

Kuroko yang penasaran dengan ucapan Tengu, langsung menatap intens ke arah targetnya tadi. Cukup lama dia menatap, tiba-tiba saja dia sedikitn tersentak.

"I-ini?!". Gumam Kuroko.

" benar! Jika kau terus melanjutkan seranganmu, maka kaulah yang akan terluka parah. Atau kemungkinan terburiknya, kau akan mati." ucap Tengu.

Benar saja, di samping tubuh pria itu terlihat samar sebuah tombak yang cukup besar mengarah ke arah Kuroko. Kenapa bisa tombak itu tidak terlihat oleh Kuroko?! Itu karna, tombak itu terbuat dari angin yang menyatu dan membentuk sebuah tombak yang siap menusuk lawan.

'Dia bukan manusia biasa! Dia dapat bertahan dari serangan Kuroko dan bahkan hampir membunuh Kuroko walau dengan tubuh seperti itu'. pikir tengu yang menatap Pria itu dengan datar.

"Lagipula, dia bukanlah anggota teroris itu". Ucap tengu.

" kalau dia bukan anggota teroris itu. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa berada di hutan terlarang yang di gunakan oleh teroris itu untuk kabur?!" tanya Kuroko.

Tengu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Karna kalau memang dia adalah anggota teroris itu, maka aku akan mengetahuinya. Karena aku sendirilah yang sudah berhadapan dengan teroris itu". Ucap dingin Tengu dengan suara beratnya.

Kuroko yang menyadari kesalahannya itu, langsung saja menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Tengu-sama!". Ucap Kuroko menyesal.

.

 **BRUKKK!**

.

Mereka berdua kembali menatap Pria berambut merah tadi. Terlihat Pria itu tersungkur dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang masih keluar dari tangan kirinya yang putus.

'Akhirnya dia pingsan juga. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, manusia ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Pertama dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, dia bisa membuat Kuroko terlempar dengan angin yang berbentuk seperti tangan. Lalu yang ke dua, dia membuat tombak dari udara yang hampir saja menusuk Kuroko. Dan di tambah lagi, dia melakukan semua itu tanpa bergerak seincipun dari posisinya. Sebenarnya, siapa manusia ini? Dari auranya, dia mirip dengan yokai. Hanya saja, aurahnya jauh lebih gelap. Aku harus berhati-hati kepadanya! Tapi kalau di biarkan seperti ini, dia pasti akan mati. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain'. Pikir Tengu.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang dan merawat manusia ini! Dia sepertinya telah menghadapi pertarungan hingga keadaannya seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, serangan yang kau buat membuatnya kehilangan lengan dan itu menambah parah lukannya. Kalau di biarkan, dia bisa mati" ucap tengu.

Mendengar ucapan Tengu, Kuroko tersentak dan langsung saja bangkit dari acara berlututnya.

"Tapi Tengu-sama, dia ini orang yang berbahaya! Apakah Tengu-sama tidak lihat?! Walaupun dia sekarat seperti itu, dia masih bisa membuatku terpojok. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah mata-mata atau anggota kelompok itu?!". Ucap Kuroko.

Tengu mengangkat pria itu dan menarunya di bahu. Diapun sedikit melirik ke arah Kurako.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memasang segel pengekang agar dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya itu. Dan jika benar dia adalah mata-mata dari kelompok itu, maka aku sendirilah yang akan menghabisinya!". Ucap Tengu.

Mendengar ucapan Tengu, Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang di katakan Tengu..

"Baiklah kalau Tengu-sama bicara begitu! Tapi, bagaimana dengan teroris itu?!". Tanya Kuroko.

"Sudalah! Untuk sekarang, kita biarkan mereka lolos. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak merasakan energi mereka". Ucap tengu dan balas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap tengu.

 **Merekapun pergi dengan membawa salah satu pemegang kunci takdir dunia di masa depan nanti. Seorang kehampaan yang hnya berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sesosok makhluk yang akan membawa ketakutan kepada seluruh makhluk supranatural. Dan satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuat makhlul sekelas dewa sekalipun takluk di hadapannya.**

 **Karna dia adalah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sang *O NO SHI***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sya rasa untuk paraloc, ini sudah cukup. Jika ada yang bertanya "kenapa saya malah membuat O NO SHI season duanya sedangkan yang pertama saja belum selesai?!". Jawabannya, karena saya akan membuat fic satu judul dengan dua cerita berbeda yang hanya kesamaan minimalis tetapi tetap akan saling terhubung. Maksudnya, saya akan melanjutkan fic O NO SHI yang pertama jika O NO SHI season dua ini selesai. Saya akan membuat O NO SHI season pertama menjadi penjelasan fic O NO SHI season ke dua. Atau bisa di bilang, season pertama akan menjadi kidah masa lalu dari Naruto.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Selanjutnya, saya mohon reviewnya ataupun masukannya. Dan jika gaya penulisan dan tata bahasa saya kurang rapi, itu wajar karna saya hanyalah anak SMP.**

 **.**

 **Okkk, see you. Byy...**


End file.
